Office Life: Accidental Accident
by tezuka-andria
Summary: AU, Chara: 5927  Yamamoto. Yes, it's mainly Gokudera x Tsuna, but focused more on friendship. Takes place in office, Vongola Company, where Gokudera is the boss and Tsuna is under him. Yamamoto is a janitor, cleaning the storage room when..just read it!


So, this is my second fic. It wasn't yaoi or shounen ai at all. I think this just focused on Gokudera and Tsuna's friendship.

The idea was just from my dream. And really, it was from my dream from sleeping for 15 minutes! OMG, and the characters in my dreams were really Gokudera, and Yamamoto. So from my viewpoint of that dream, I just replaced it with Tsuna, and widened the settings a little bit.

And it is again in office. I began to notice that my stories were always in the office. I wonder why...

And so from now, I think I gonna post most 1827 for reborn and TezFu for Prince of Tennis.

By the way, please be aware that this fic is not beta-ed so expect grammatical errors. Please bear with it! And if someone is okay to be my beta, then much appreciated! Thank you!

Anyway, enjoy my fic, and please review~!

**Disclamer:** I don't own KHR, just the idea itself.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:OFFICE LIFE:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**Title:** Office Life: Accidental Accident

**Characters:** Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto

**Genre:** AU[or not?], Frienship, slight Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Settings is in the office.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, all 25 years old and the three best of friends, are working together in the same office called "Vongola Company". Gokudera was currently the manager of the company, while Tsuna is under him. Yamamoto is like the janitor, but takes care of paper works sometimes since being in the Vongola company is somewhat his part time work when they closes their sushi store during Sundays (well, he hates being inactive or just sleeps at home. After his work in this company, he'll go somewhere to practice. Pretty nice hmmm?)

One Sunday, when Yamamoto go to the company again for part time work, he was abruptly asked by Gokudera to clean the bodega room upstairs the moment the former went inside the office. Yamamoto just did his usual smile and nodded, saying, "Hai, boss!"

The bodega room was full of boxes of many things - containing papers of Vongola, deadly weapons for mafia, bullets, but mainly it was full of knives for execution process for mafia. They were formerly parts of Mafia after all. The room itself was made by their technician, Gianini, saying that he used the best of the best materials for the room for the safekeeping of the weapons.

"Gokudera-kun, how about if we'll negotiate to Bovino family for their Ten Year Bazooka items?" Tsuna offered the idea to his boss, as he remembered that Lambo was in that famiglia.

"That is really a good idea, Juudaime!" Gokudera was impressed to the idea of his former boss of mafia, well, he always do.

"Maa, Gokudera-kun, don't call me Juudaime anymore. Remember, we're in OFFICE now, not in MAFIA, or in our HQ,"

"But that's just temporarily! We'll return to it eventually! And even if we don't, Vongola X Sawada Tsunayoshi will always be my boss whenever we go!" Gokudera made a vow to Tsuna, and it caused to Tsuna's minor blushing.

"Tha-thank you, Gokudera-kun. I'm really glad you're my friend," Tsuna said, while hiding his blush. Gokudera, on the other hand, blushed too after hearing such 'touching' words from his trusted boss.

Yamamoto, on the other hand...

"Tch, so many things here," Yamamoto put this box here and there, then here he is almost stab by a sword. "Wah! A-huh... That almost got me... Why does swords are here anyway...? Maa, ii ka, let me try this sword. It's pretty sharp, I think." He talked to himself.

He got the sword from one of the packaging boxes, went to the corner where few boxes are found and started swaying it.

_Crack!_

"Huh? Did I heard any cracking..? But I didn't hit the wall or what..." He said to himself after hearing faint crack from somewhere.

When he decided just to stop using the sword to avoid destruction, and to finish his work quickly, he just sighed, and said, "I'll just ask Gokudera permission to borrow this sword."

When he took another step, there was a cracking sound again.

"What the..? Another cracking? Of what?" Yamamoto thought that it was that swords' doing again, and he throw it somewhere. When he took again another step..._crack!_

"Huh? So it wasn't just the sword... But as far as I know, Gianini said he used best materials here.. or maybe, THAT SWORD IS CURSED?" Yamamoto said to himself, as he scare himself at the same time. _"No, no, no curse thing such exist"_

He walked towards the boxes he is cleaning to, and every step or two, there was a cracking noise. He eventually notice, that there was a hole in the floor. "Oh, I see, so it is the floor that is cracking. But wait, isn't this floor just above Gokudera's table?"

"Gokudera-kun, so I got to go to their HQ, okay?" Tsuna asked, preparing to leave.

"Ittekimasu, Juudaime! Please be careful in your way!" Gokudera bid farewell, as his boss leaves.

So Yamamoto, never minding his work, carefully took his steps to the stairs, and then run towards Gokudera. He wasn't even 10 meters from the latter when the silver haired started to speak.

"Hey, baseball freak, you already finished?" Gokudera asked, turning his head to Yamamoto.

"No, but-"

"Then finish it already!"

"But, there was a cra-" Yamamoto's sentence was not finished as he saw fragments of cement, then boxes was about to fall to Gokudera. "GOKUDERA!"

Yamamoto tried to run, but wasn't able to save Gokudera. He then got his cellphone and informed Tsuna about what happened. Tsuna, of course, worried hurriedly run back to the office.

When Tsuna got into the office, he found Yamamoto around the mountain of boxes with rocks, and witnessed that the room above was completely crushed! _Oh my god! Gokudera!_

Tears fell from the brunette's face, as he ran to the pile of boxes. "Ya-yamamoto, have you found Gokudera..?"

"No, not yet..."

"Bu-but, isn't that storage room full of weapons, the deadly ones?"

"Y-yeah..."

_Oh, please God, don't make Gokudera-kun suffer pain from those weapons. Please...!_

He joined Yamamoto in pulling off the boxes, weapons and rocks from the mountain of it. After hours of doing so, they finally found Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried as he shake Gokudera from his back. He didn't found any weapons nearby, but there was a blood in his forehead.

_No reply..._

"Gokudera!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

_Still no reply..._

They just kept repeating the silver haired's name as they put Gokudera carefully into the sofa nearby. They wiped out the blood, and stayed beside him.

After many hours of waiting for Gokudera's awakening, Yamamoto was called by his father, thus he left hesitantly, while Tsuna stayed in the corner, deeply thinking all things that happened to his friend was his fault. He told himself he should have stayed, so that it was rather him unconscious there than Gokudera, or he could have save Gokudera that time.

"Ahh..."

He heard a faint moan. _Gokudera-kun?_

"Ahh...Aww, it hurts!" Gokudera screamed.

"Gokudera-kun! I'm glad you're okay!" Tsuna cried with happiness, as he go near Gokudera.

"What happened, Juudaime? Why are you crying?"

_So he himself don't know why he is in that state...ahaha...well, anyway,_ "I thought Gokudera was hit by the sword! But I'm happy you're okay!" Tsuna repeated to Gokudera.

Then Tsuna explained what happened according to what he heard from Yamamoto. At first, Gokudera said he wouldn't forgive the baseball freak to destroy the room, as the brunette said that it wasn't Yamamoto's fault.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?"

"That damn Gianini...! 'I used the best materials to make that room' he damn said yeah!. Tch, and moreover, he made Juudaime cry..! I wouldn't forgive him! If I'll see that damn face, I'll give that fuckin' revenge! Be ready, Gianini!"

Gianini was with Reborn, talking about the improvement of 10 years bazooka.

"Reborn-san, I've heard Vongola X will have this 10 year bazooka I have innovated." He said, and then afterwards, sneeze for he has no cold. _Is someone talking about me? That's weird.,,_

"I wonder about that." Reborn smirked, as if he can tell what will happen.

"Why, Reborn-san?"

"And Gianini, better prepare yourself to face them."

"Why?"

"And Gianini, I think you should go to Vongola Company office right now, and you gonna be surprised."

"Huh?"

_Yeah, Gokudera will beat you up until you vow to boss. _

Gianini immediately went to Vongola Company, when Gokudera welcomed him with relentless dynamites.

"What are you doing Gokudera-san!" Gianini said in between attacks, almost crying.

"Gokudera-kun, please stop it!" Tsuna cried, but Gokudera won't just stop. The brunette eventually cannot bear the noise and the explosion and went outside. He then found Hibari-san.

"What's with that noise that disturbs my sleep, herbivore?" Hibari asked, yawning.

"I-I am sorry, Hibari-san...!"

"Just stop that herbivore friend of yours." He smiled, not smirk, as he left.

"Th-thank you, Hibari-san."

~NeverEnding~

.:.:.:.:^_^:.:.:.:.

**REVIEWS please ^_^**


End file.
